<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 1: Stars by velcrooooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806315">Day 1: Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo'>velcrooooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I collapse onto the floor, I did not mean to procrastinate this long and I apologize ajsjsjdj, Other, Sort of hurt/comfort, lyf and marius watching the stars how gay will they be, no more angst just soft gays, thank you mechscord for the octokitten name ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyf comes to Marius after a nightmare, and they watch the stars together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mechtober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 1: Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Aurora had landed on a small planet that seemed to be mostly empty. The sky was dark, and thousands of stars and constellations were visible through the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marius was sitting on his bed, watching the stars out of his window quietly. Everyone on the Aurora was actually asleep, or at least silent, so it was pretty peaceful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been sitting there for about ten minutes when he heard someone outside of his door. Marius frowned, turning around. "Who's there?" He called.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's… it's just me." Marius heard Lyf call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed. "You can come in, if you'd like." He said, looking back towards his window and at the stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the door open, and after a few moments Lyf quietly sat down next to him. They both sat in silence for a minute or two. Marius glanced over at Lyf, who was staring at the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up?" He asked, reaching over and gently taking one of their hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nightmares." They said quietly, squeezing his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marius exhaled. He scooted closer to Lyf, wrapping one of his arms around them. They rested their head on his shoulder and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" Marius asked after a moment, looking over at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf took a deep breath, reaching over and taking Marius' free hand. "I- I'm alright. I just… Want to be here. With you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marius smiled, resting his head on Lyf's. "What're you doing?" Lyf asked him, rubbing his hand with their thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just watching the stars." He responded, looking back out the window. "They're gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf hummed faintly. "They are." They said quietly, moving closer to Marius and resting their face between his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone is quiet for once. It's sort of nice." Marius commented. Lyf made a small sound of agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wonder if any of the constellations have names." They sighed softly, leaning into Marius. "Maybe I'll ask Ivy tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. I bet we could name them ourselves." Marius grinned, looking closely at the ones he could see from his window. "If you squint, those ones kind of look like an octokitten." Marius pointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf laughed quietly, and Marius smiled wider. "We can call it Tax Fraud." They offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tax Fraud was the octokitten Lyf had sworn they wouldn't get attached to, but ended up basically adopting anyway. It did seem to like Lyf a lot, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or Embezzlement. I quite like that one." He suggested, glancing down at Lyf. They were leaning against Marius and watching the stars with a content expression. They seemed a lot better than they were when they had come in, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Or Better Marius." Lyf looked up at him and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marius sighed dramatically. "You wound me." He smiled back, pressing a kiss to the top of their head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence for another few minutes, watching the stars together. Marius held Lyf close to him, humming parts of songs softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Lyf asked, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course! Er- I mean, no, I don't mind at all." Marius stammered, his face flushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf snorted, draping their arms around his neck. "Sorry if I like… Bothered you or anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You aren't bothering me, Lyf. If you ever have a nightmare you are very welcome to come to me." He met Lyf's eyes and smiled softly, before pulling them into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lyf pressed his face into Marius' chest, and they stayed that way for a few moments. "Love you, Marius." They said quietly, tightening their hold on him a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too. I'll be right here if you have another nightmare." </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>